Comida
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Día 13... Una venganza, un ladrón, una peluca falsa y una enemiga que, ¿honestamente, desea como mas que una amiga. NaruHina es amor¡


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 13 || Comida**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

La noche era fría como se esperaría en esa época del año, el aire que se movía con violencia por las calles vacías de la ciudad, un hombre como alto que vestía de negro era el único tan loco como para andar fuera a esas horas de la madrugada, pero más loco el dueño de aquel restaurante donde el hombre corre a calentarse.

Se ha removido la capucha que cubre su cabeza y la máscara que solo alcanza a cubrir una parte de su rostro, dejando al descubierto sus inquietantes ojos azules. Son los cabellos marrones los que llamas la atención del propietario, parecen un poco resecos y nada naturales, sin embargo su trabajo es preparar ramen, no andar investigando sobre sus clientes potenciales.

—Un miso grande con extra de puerco —es todo lo que ha pedido el hombre—, y una copa de sake

—En seguida

El hombre de avanzada edad solo responde escueto, se gira hacia la cocina y comienza la preparación de la comida, su hija Ayane observa curiosa al cliente, ignorando por completo el libro abierto que reposa en la mesa frente a ella, demasiado curiosa y eso podría traer problemas, si ese joven menor incluso que su hija anda en esas fachas, es porque en algo bueno no anda.

El hombre la reprende en una sola mirada, advirtiendo de lo que podría parecer un peligro inminente, ella solo asiente y regresa la mirada a su gran libro de cocina, dejando de lado al hombre extraño que en la barra sonríe solitario.

Un suspiro surge de los labios del chico de orbes azulados, su ramen huele delicioso y él se está muriendo de hambre, los trabajos de media noche son pesados pero no tiene más opción que realizarlos, de ello depende el futuro de muchas personas y no solo el propio. Engulle de manera sonora los deliciosos y firme fideos, deleitándose con el delicioso sabor del caldo que recorre su garganta, disfrutando de cada centímetro de su comida, del sabor embriagante que le regenera en demasía, casi como si le diera vida a la vida misma.

Sonríe un par de veces y no evita hacer un guiño travieso a la hija del cocinero que cada tanto lo espía, solo lo hace porque parece una buena travesura, pero apenas escucha las botas que dan pasos por la acera húmeda, piensa que quizás no es una buena idea.

La sonrisa sutil surca sus labios de medio lado, sus dedos toman con fuerza los palillos a fin de no dejar caer los fideos, sopla un poco y los consume como si no hubiese notado ya la presencia de una agradable compañía, como si no se hubiese imaginado mil cosas apenas vio la cintura abrazada en tela negra que se pega a su cuerpo, sentarse sobre la barra mientras cruza las piernas y las mese con soltura.

—Buenas noches, señor —escucha la suave voz que canturrea a su derecha

—No sé quién es usted señorita, tal parece que se equivocó —le dice sin dejar de soplar sus fideos

—Me parece que no me equivoco, si lo que buscaba era confundirme debió buscarse una peluca mucho mejor

—Creo que se confunde

—No me confundo querido y rápido, Buenas noches señor

—Eran muy buenas hasta que usted, bella dama llegó —le responde sin mirarla

—Lamento que mi presencia le incomode, pero sabrá que es grosero de su parte, tomar mis pertenencias e irse sin saludar, sumando el hecho de que se ha colado en mitad de la noche a mi habitación, soy una dama y permitir tales actos seria atroz para mi buena reputación

—Lamento profundamente haberle ofendido, pero dudo que esa pequeña ofensa se compare a la que yo he sufrido —levanta la mirada y le sonríe encantador a la dama a su lado que no le retira la mirada

—Lamento tal situación pero no es algo que yo pueda arreglar, en cambio mi padre es quien le ha ofendido, limítese a meterse solo con él, pues nada tengo que ver en tales asuntos

—Me disculpo pero usted misma se ha inmiscuido

—No es así, pues nada tengo que ver con su venganza por la muerte de sus padres

—La culpa que usted carga no es así de pesada, se trata de un robo a mano armada

—No recuerdo haber hecho tales cosas —le dice confundida mientras cruza su pierna contraria

—Me temo que se ha robado mi corazón y pensamientos, sus armas son el par de bellos luceros que lleva en la mirada

—Me encantaría recordarle que es Hinata con quien trata —le dice ella con una sonrisa acercando su rostro al contrario—, no voy a caer en sus viejos trucos, podré estar de usted enamorada, pero como heredera Hyuga aún tengo un deber

—Y es por ello que más me gustas, porque como tú no hay más mujer

—No regresemos a los mismo mi señor —le dice con coquetería—, regrese de la manera más pacífica lo que de mi habitación se llevó y encontremos manera pacífica de arreglar este problema

—La única manera es el deceso de su padre, pero claro que por usted, puedo dejarlo para más tarde

—Solo dame lo que te llevaste Uzumaki, tengo trabajo que hacer

—Al menos permita que termine de comer —pide con una sonrisa

—Entrégalo rápido, nene

Naruto suspiró rendido depositando en las delicadas manos, los documentos que apenas había robado, sonrió como un niño que ha sido pillado en medio de una travesura, y se sacó de otro bolsillo unas bragas pequeñas y blancas:

—¿Puedo conservarlas? —preguntó divertido a la dama

—De ninguna manera

—Vamos, al menos hasta que cedas a mi cariño y seas mía

—Supongo entonces que las conservara por mucho tiempo

—Menos del que piensas cariño

Hinata Hyuga guardó los papeles recibidos en una pequeña mochila, sonriendo por el atrevimiento del hombre a su lado, realmente le gustaba que el tipo fuese un descarado, siempre haciendo de las suyas para que ella fuese a seguirlo, dejándose atrapar en el acto, sonriendo como un zorro atreviéndose a tocarle las mejillas, enrojeciéndole el momento, provocando que su corazón lata con fuerza por ese ladronzuelo.

Sabe que dejarle ir está mal, porque aunque el tipo parece un novato en sus trifulcas, lo cierto es que cuando toma algo que realmente necesita, se esfuma cual fantasma y es imposible atraparlo, pero por más que ella tiene un deber con su familia, se rehúsa a causarle daño, porque desde que se conocen se han gustado, desde hace mucho que se han amado, además que él se lo ha prometido, llegara el momento en que todo haya terminado y va a tenerla a su lado.

Naruto no es un hombre malo, tan solo alguien dolido que busca venganza del hombre quien a sus padres les ha robado la vida, dejando a la calle y miseria a miles de familias, Hinata lo sabe y lo entiende, es por ello que siempre le deja irse, dejándole el camino libre para hacer lo que en su interior siente.

Camina de nuevo hacia donde el chico la mira, le toma de las mejillas y deposita un beso en sus labios antes de darle una suave mordida e irse del lugar dejándole atrás con una sonrisa

—Un día muy cercano, serás mi esposa Hinata, nunca más mi enemiga —se saborea el pequeño beso y suspira—, eres un encanto mi niña.


End file.
